THE PROPOSAL
by later2nite
Summary: Excerpted from my story Vice Versa. Brian and Justin try out their new Jacuzzi, an important question on Brian's mind.


THE PROPOSAL

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What time do you think you'll be home tonight?"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you this morning? I'm not coming home." Brian grins into his cell phone. "Tonight's the night I'm running away with Ricky Martin."

"Shit! You did forget to tell me that. I guess this means I'll just have to sit here in our _finished_ bathroom soaking in our _finished_ Jacuzzi and drink my glass of Beam all by myself." Justin takes a sip of his Beam. All by himself.

"They finished? No fucking way!"

"Yes fucking way. About two hours ago. I wiped the fine layer of dust off of everything, hung the new bath sheets on the warming rack, and now I'm-"

"I'm leaving right now. See you in twenty minutes." Brian grabs a few client files he could work on from home and then tosses them right back down onto his desk. Who's he kidding? Like he could even think of work that evening. Reaching down to unlock his bottom desk drawer, he removes the two small black velvet boxes that have been waiting in it for the past week. "And Justin?" he says, slipping them into his briefcase.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"What about Ricky Martin?"

"Smart-ass."

. . .

"I'm leaving early today. Can you reschedule my four o'clock appointment?" Brian stops by Cynthia's desk in the outer office. Loosening his tie with one hand, his infectious smile has no hope of a cure.

"Oh, my God! It's finished?"

"Jesus, Cynthia. Am I that transparent?" Brian glances at the crystal clock on her desk he and Justin had given her for Christmas. Damn! He's already lost five minutes. He wonders if she can hear his heart pounding.

"Go!" She waves him off, but not before jumping up and planting a kiss on his cheek. "Congratulations, boss! In advance, I guess! This is so exciting! Oh! Did you remember the rings?"

Halfway out the door, Brian pats his briefcase. "Got 'em!" The gleam in his eye is blinding.

. . .

"Bri's home! Bri's home!" Missy shouts when she hears his car pull into the garage.

"Yeah, Brian's home, honey, but he probably won't be playing checkers with you before dinner like he did last night." Daphne looks up from the stove and smiles at her daughter. "I'm making chicken and macaroni and cheese for you and me. I don't think Daddy and Brian are going to eat with us tonight."

"Why?"

"Well, they just want to try out their new Jacuzzi. It's like a brand new toy for them."

"New toy?"

"Yep. I guess you could call it a toy for grown-ups."

"Bri!" Missy hops up and down in front of him as soon as he walks in. She can handle no checkers, but skipping her hug and kiss is out of the question. "Daddy's in the 'cuzzi!"

"He is?" Brian scoops her up and brings her to his face for a kiss. "How's the princess today?" He sets Missy back down on her feet and looks at Daphne in the kitchen. "I don't think Justin and I are gonna-"

"Got it covered. I'm making Missy's favorite dinner for us, and then we've got a date with her Disney DVD collection in my new bonus room." Daphne points to her left ring finger and raises her eyebrows at Brian. "Did you remember?"

He holds his briefcase up. "Right here. Kind of in a hurry, okay?" Brian winks at Missy before he disappears toward his new Jacuzzi.

"Play with his new toy?"

Daphne looks at Missy and giggles. "Definitely!"

. . .

"Holy fuck, Justin! It's beautiful! _You're_ beautiful!" Brian watches Justin pour the last few drops of his drink down his throat and then clunk the tumbler onto the tiled floor surrounding their new oversized sunken tub. "You started without me?!"

"Just a little." Justin's hand plops back into the water with a splash. "Get naked, Brian! It's so bubbly in here! You're gonna love it!"

"Bare-assed, tipsy Justin. We may never leave this room again." Brian drops his briefcase and kicks off his shoes, pushing his suit pants and underwear down to his ankles and quickly stepping out of them. Yanking off his socks, tie, and dress shirt, he throws them on top of his pants. "Ouch! Shit!" He lowers himself into the water. "What temperature do you have it on?"

"Hot." Justin strokes his dick, deliberately teasing Brian. "I've been thinking about you all day. How you're gonna touch me in here. Kiss me in here. Suck me and fuck me in here . . ."

Brian scoots next to him, his hand diving down between Justin's legs and cupping his balls. Rolling them through his fingers, he licks at Justin's lips before his tongue breaks through and swabs the inside of his mouth. "You've been thinking about me?

"Uh-huh."

"Must be why you're so hard." Brian caresses the tip of Justin's stiff cock with the palm of his hand, the aerated water roaring all around them. "Stand in front of me. I've gotta suck you right now." Pulling him up off the bench seat, Brian maneuvers Justin until his dick is pointing directly at his lips. He grasps his ass cheeks with both hands and pushes him forward from behind, swallowing him whole in one swift move. Deep-throating him until Justin nearly passes out, Brian tastes beads of his pre-come tricking out of his slit.

"Fuck, Brian. I'm gonna come in your mouth." Eyes dreamily closed, Justin lets Brian's hands on his ass rock him back and forth. Feeling the rumble in his balls, he shivers with pleasure when his come shoots out of his cock and slides down Brian's throat. Falling onto Brian's lap in a boneless heap a minute later, he wraps his arms around his neck and kisses his lips. "Well, that was fucking amazing."

"You're fucking amazing." Brian reaches out onto the tile for the glass of Beam Justin had poured him before he got home. "I need to catch up with you."

"I think you sucked me sober. Can you believe it's finally finished? What do you think?"

"I think I want to suck you off in this thing every night for the rest of my life. Justin?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want me to suck you off in this thing every night for the rest of your life?" Brian sets his drink down and takes Justin's face in his hands. Gazing into his eyes, he finds their forever right where it's always been.

Justin senses something's up. "Feels like you really missed me today."

"I want to make it official."

"You want to officially miss me? I don't think you have to register for that." Justin wonders how he ever got so lucky, his love for Brian pounding in his heart.

"I want to make us official. Loving, breathing, laughing, fucking, being . . . together. For the rest of our lives." Brian lowers his hands from Justin's face, skimming them down the sides of his neck and over his shoulders. Then he slides them back up, his luminous brown eyes with their green and gold flecks still peering into Justin's soul. "Forever."

Justin remembers the very first time Brian walked into his line of sight. His eyes held him spellbound and asked him in that night, too. "Forever?"

"How about marrying me?"

"Marrying you?"

"I think Roberto built an echo into this bathroom. Justin, I've loved you for three years. I want to stay with you and love you for a hundred more. Will you marry me?"

Justin kisses Brian's mouth. "You sound serious. Like you want to make it official."

"Wow. Nothing gets past your pretty little head, does it?"

Justin grins. "I'd love to marry you, Brian. But . . ."

"But?" Brian's brow crinkles up. "But what?"

"It's just that I kind of have some issues with marriage. I gotta pee." Justin drags himself out of the water and dries his legs with one of their new bath sheets before he pads across the bathroom to the enclosed toilet.

Brian picks up his glass and sinks lower into the bubbles. Nursing his whiskey, he battles an intense case of anxiety. Issues? What issues?

"I've always thought of marriage as some kind of doomsday machine, you know? When my parents divorced, I realized even the most ideal unions seem to be destined to self-destruct." Justin flushes the stool and walks over to the dual-sink vanity. He washes his hands on his side and then comes back to sit on the edge of the tub. "What we have is magic, Brian. I don't want to ever fuck it up." He reaches for Brian's hand and holds it in his. "I love you so much, sometimes I think my heart is gonna burst open because all of it won't fit in there. I guess I'm just afraid of . . ."

"Of what?" Brian mines his eyes, wanting to get it. "Tell me."

"Of . . . like locks on our doors. We're choosing to be together because we want to be. Knowing that you'll be coming home to me every night is what gets me through every day. I like that it's a choice. Being locked in a marriage would change that."

Brian turns introspective, nodding a few minutes later. "I like that it's a choice, too." He brings the back of Justin's hand to his lips and kisses it. "What if we designate our door a lock-free zone and still consciously choose to be together every day? I don't want that to ever change either. I just like the idea of standing up in front of our friends and family and declaring our love openly and celebrating it with them."

"Like you did at the Ad Person of the Year banquet?"

"Exactly! But this time we'll be wearing matching Versace suits! Emmett has it all taken care of. What are you doing on June twenty-fifth?"

"Marrying you?"

"God, I love the way your not locked-in mind works! I'm so fucking lucky you choose me every day." Brian pulls himself out of the tub and sits on the edge beside Justin, his hand creeping around to the back of his neck when he kisses him. Then he dries off a little and walks over to his briefcase on the floor. "I want to show you something." Slowly opening it, he takes the velvet boxes and holds them out toward Justin.

"Rings?! Brian, you bought rings?"

"We can't have a wedding without rings, can we?" Nearing Justin again, he pries the lids back and reveals two sterling silver wedding bands. "We can exchange them for anything you like. I just wanted to have them when I asked you." Brian waits for a stunned Justin's reaction.

"They're . . . they're . . . now you're gonna make me cry. They're gorgeous, Brian!" Justin stands up and brushes the tears off his cheeks. "I don't want anything else. Just you. I choose you."

Brian envelops Justin within his arms, kissing him long and hard. "And I do know you have choices. That hot guy at Babylon last weekend couldn't take his eyes off of you. He wanted a turn after me to dance with you and rub his cock into yours."

Justin laughs a little, shrugging one shoulder. "Yeah, I guess he did."

"But you're mine. Come here."

THE END


End file.
